The potential benefits of enabling a user to modulate, suppress or control his appetite include decreasing a person's excess weight and, thereby potentially beneficially affecting all of the health problems associated therewith, as further discussed below. The same potential benefits apply to modulating or otherwise controlling a person's hunger, satiety level, satiation level, and degree of fullness.
Being obese, or overweight, is a condition that often results from an imbalance between food intake and caloric expenditure. Excessive weight increases the likelihood of several additional risks including cardiovascular complications (such as hypertension and hyperlipidemia), gallbladder disease, metabolic syndrome, cancer, polycystic ovary disease, pregnancy-related complications, arthritis-related complications and other orthopedic complications caused by stress on body joints. Obesity is also thought to be a primary cause of type 2 diabetes (T2DM) in many ethnicities.
In “Effect of Somatovisceral Reflexes and Selective Dermatomal Stimulation on Postcibal Antral Pressure Activity”, Camilleri et al., sustained somatic stimulation by a transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation (TENS) device was applied to the skin of human volunteers while simultaneously monitoring their upper gastrointestinal phasic pressure activity, extra-intestinal vasomotor indices, and plasma levels of putative humoral mediators of autonomic reflexes. Camilleri posits that “somatovisceral reflex alteration of gastric motility may also be elicited in humans . . . and suggests that a sustained somatic stimulus would also result in impaired antral phasic pressure response to a solid-liquid meal.” However, Camilleri's approach requires sustained painful somatic stimulation and, accordingly, from a compliance standpoint, is simply not a feasible therapeutic approach.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,443 discloses “electrode pads . . . situated proximate to the thoracic vertebrae and the preganglionic greater splanchnic nerve fibers of the spine to stimulate the postganglionic sympathetic nerve pathways innervating the stomach.” The electrode pads are “positioned at or near the top and bottom, respectively, of the thoracic spine”. Because the electrodes are placed on the spine, it is difficult for a person to place, activate, or maintain the device on his own, reduces compliance, and is not practically sustainable as a therapy for people who are overweight.
Additionally such therapies require a medical professional to place the device and/or administer the therapy, including programming the device. The patient must visit the medical professional at the onset of treatment to have the device placed and then weekly thereafter to have the therapy administered and/or device programming modified. The requirement for such frequent doctor visits is inconvenient for most patients and can have a detrimental effect on patient compliance.
Additionally, such prior approaches using electrical, external stimulation to suppress appetite do not have a combination of the following characteristics effective to treat a patient: wearability; real-time or near real-time feedback from the patient (e.g. food intake, exercise, hunger) or from wearable devices, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data; the ability to stimulate multiple times per day or week; daily, or on-demand, feedback from the device to the patient with respect to dietary compliance, exercise, calories burned; storage of stimulation parameters and other real-time inputs; and an electrical stimulation profile and a footprint conducive to wearability. In addition, prior art therapies which have some degree of flexibility include an electrode which must be tethered via cables to a control or power box. Prior art therapies which are wireless are typically bulky, inflexible, and not amenable to being worn for long periods of time.
Because successful weight loss is, in the end, a matter of achieving a high degree of compliance with a dietary regimen, it is absolutely critical for a successful device to go beyond mere appetite suppression and combine wearability, physical comfort, ease of use, and integration of numerous data sources to provide a holistic and real-time view into a person's dietary compliance, in addition to effectively modulating the individual's appetite, hunger, satiety level, satiation level, or fullness.
Therefore, there is a need for a low profile, long lasting electrical neuro-stimulation device which is programmable, and is effective to cause appetite or hunger control, modulation or suppression while minimizing any accompanying nausea, dyspepsia and habituation. There is also a need for a device that can effectively integrate appetite management data with conventional weight management information, such as caloric expenditure and consumption.
There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is wearable and can be controlled and programmed. There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which includes real-time or near real-time feedback from patient parameters including, but not limited to, exercise, diet, hunger, appetite, well-being and which will be able to obtain real-time or near real-time feedback from other wearable devices, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data, allowing for frequent adjustability and customization of therapy to suppress appetite and therefore treat conditions of obesity, over-weight, eating disorders, metabolic syndrome. There is a need for an electro-stimulation device configured to intelligently trigger and initiate stimulation automatically and without on-going management by a user. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having the ability to stimulate multiple times per day or per week, accelerating treatment effect and efficacy. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which provides daily feedback from the device to the patient on such parameters as dietary compliance, and calories burned.
In addition, there is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device capable of storing stimulation parameters and other real-time inputs, such as diary and exercise monitoring, to provide a physician and the patient with real-time records and treatment profiles. Inputs from the electrical neuro-stimulation device and from other sources of information, for example, a device, with physiological sensors, configured to be worn on the human body, such as around the wrist, in order to monitor, acquire, record, and/or transmit the physiological data would be stored.
There is also a need to allow physicians to be able to flexibly program an electrical neuro-stimulation device and still direct the patient, allowing the patient to adjust device parameters (for greater patient independence) but within restricted bounds or predetermined parameters.
There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which targets appetite or hunger suppression, does not require implantation, and does not require wires or remote electrodes to provide stimulation. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is remotely programmable, yet wireless, can flex at any point along its body, is waterproof, and is configured for extended or permanent wearability. There is also a need for a wearable electrical neuro-stimulation device directed toward suppressing post-prandial glucose levels and effectively modulating a plurality of hormones and microbiota related to gastrointestinal functionality. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having a size, shape, and weight, and being composed of materials that effectively allow the device to be wearable. Such a device would eliminate the need for stimulation parameters requiring large power needs (which would make wearability impractical or impossible). There is also a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device which is controllable by a companion device (such as a smartphone) and includes no visible or tactile user interface on the stimulation device itself. There is a need for an electrical neuro-stimulation device having unique electrical stimulation and footprint, based on electrode design and stimulation parameters, which would allow users to comfortably wear the device.
There is also a need for a holistic approach to managing a patient's caloric consumption and expenditure profile. Conventional approaches focus on caloric intake but do not analyze, monitor, or otherwise gather data on the important precursor to caloric intake, namely appetite or hunger levels. There are untapped benefits to integrating data relating to the appetite, hunger and/or craving levels, active suppression or control over appetite, caloric intake, weight gain, and caloric expenditure. These and other benefits shall be described in relation to the detailed description and figures.